En cloque !
by Amaranphine
Summary: Naruto est en cloque d'un Uchiwa, dans quelle merde il s'est encore fourré? Tout est dans le titre, venez lire et laissez un commentaire, il y aura une suite dès que je serais inspirée.


En cloque !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. J'espère par contre avoir un Shikamaru emballé dans du papier cadeau. Avec un Itachi et Naruto qui s'aime.

Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu merci ma grande ! Je te voue un culte si tu savais !

Couple : … x Naruto

Note d'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'avais envie de quelques choses de doux et un peu cucul, parce que je suis en cloque et j'ai envie de sentiment.

POV NARUTO

En cloque ! OUI vous m'avez compris ! Je suis en cloque bordel de merde ! Au départ j'avais cru à une mauvaise blague quand la vieille me l'avait annoncé. Mais non… Ce foutu Uchiwa avait réussi à me mettre en cloque putain ! Et je suis un mec… Oui … Un mec en cloque on aura tout vu… Kurama si tu savais à quel point je te hais… SI tu me l'avais du plutôt je me serais protéger avec une capote. _Si tu me l'avais demandé je te l'aurais dis mais comme t'écoute jamais rien forcément tu ne fais que des conneries_. La ferme la carpette ! __

Je disais donc… Ah toujours occupé sur le mot Uchiwa ? Et bien mes chers lecteurs, l'enfoiré qui m'a mis en cloque c'est pas ce Teme. Non, non lui c'est un pauvre soumis qui pleure sa mère dès qu'il a une vengeance à mettre en place. _Pour pleurer à ça oui il pleure…_ Kurama à la niche j'ai dit. _Ingrat !  
_ Revenons à nos moutons s'il vous plait, celui qui m'a mis en cloque c'est Itachi… Je baise une fois toute les lunes avec lui et me voilà bien avec un moutard en route ! Il savait pas garder sa sauce pour lui non ? Mais bordel TOUTE cette mayonnaise bien entré n'aurait pas dû procréé avec un mec. Mais bien-sûr je dois garder mon titre du ninja le plus imprévisible jusqu'au bout ! 16 ans enceinte…non ca c'est l'émission à la téloche … Mais par tout le kami… pourquoi moi sérieux ? Vous ne pouviez pas aller emmerder un autre que moi une fois ? Non ? Et bien je vous emmerde bande de con !

A oui je vois vous êtes tous omnibulé à savoir comment je suis tombé en cloque avec l'ainé des Uchiwa ? Et bien quand un papa et une maman s'aime très fort… Quoi vous connaissez ? Tant mieux je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans les détails sordides du corps d'une femme Berk ! Par contre… Se faire sauter dessus à tout bout de champs par ce mec qui vient de découvrir le cul depuis un an, je peux vous dire qu'il me retourne dans tous les sens du terme pour me faire hurler pour une fois qu'un amant sait utilisé sa queue autrement que pour pisser, Alors que Itachi était puceau… Bon là n'est pas le sujet… Ce soir à notre rendez vous habituel j'attends comme un gland à me demander comment je vais lui dire que graçe à lui je vais devenir une putain de montgolfière ! 

Ah le voilà qui arrive avec son sourire de don juan de mes deux ! Si il croit me sauter là maintenant tout de suite il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude et même dans cul tant qu'on y est. Une fois assez proche de moi je lui lâchais la bombe.

\- Tu m'as foutu en cloque !

Et là gros blanc… Je crois que je viens de le pétrifier comme la gorgone avec ses serpents. Je poussais mon doigt sur son flan sachant qu'il était chatouilleux là… Mais rien… Je crois que je viens de le casser..

\- Tu es…  
\- En cloque  
\- En cloque ?  
\- Oui…

Il m'énerve…

\- En cloque ? Comment ?  
\- Tu veux que je te dise comment on fait les gosses Uchiwa ?  
\- Je sais comment on les fait …  
\- Kyuubi ça te va comme réponse ?  
\- En cloque par Kyuubi.. Tu as baisé avec combien de mec ?  
\- C EST TOI QUI M A FOUTU EN CLOQUE GROS DEBILE ! ET C EST MOI LE PLUS DEBILE SOIT DISANT !

Ho putain qu'il est con… _Je ne te le fais pas dire ton Uchiwa je sais pas ce qu'il prend mais ça doit être de la bonne._ Il doit avoir fumé toutes les moquettes qu'il a pu trouver… C'est moi qui en aurait besoin … bon dieu de merde…

\- Bon tu vas rester encore pétrifier combien de temps comme ça ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui suis dans la merde pas toi !  
\- Pardon ?

Je me pinçais le nez, cette journée je serais content quand elle sera fini…

\- JE suis un jinchuriki c'est déjà pas facile et maintenant JE suis en cloque et JE peux pas faire passer le bébé. JE suis déjà assez haï j'ai pas envie d'en remettre une couche…  
\- Viens avec moi alors. Je vous protégerais…

Il venait de murmurer quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je fus pris dans ses bras et je pus sentir un douce humidité tomber dans mon cou. Bon j'étais pas vraiment autant dans la merde que ça finalement. 


End file.
